dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Supergirl: The Girl of No Tomorrow
As she stops her fall, Kara realizes several things: firstly, the balcony is suddenly gone; secondly, she can hear Miss Grant giving a speech several miles away; and thirdly and most importantly, although Miss Grant and the balcony were an illusion, she was shot for real, and her body absorbed the blast. Her powers have been amped up and she can't control them. Right now she's a danger to everybody, but even so she has to go to school or she will fail out. In Gotham City, Selena casts a spell to pluck one hair from Solomon Grundy's head and grow a mindless but obedient Grundy clone. In the meantime, Emerald Empress reveals her Emerald Eye showed her Saturn Girl defeating her for good in the 30th Century, so she travelled to the 21st Century -where Saturn Girl is stranded- and tracked her down. However, Saturn Girl's telepathy revealed the vision was a lie, fabricated by someone who wanted her to kill Saturn Girl. The one will destroy Emerald Empress is Supergirl. In order to prevent her future defeat, Empress has assembled a new Fatal Five: Selena, Indigo, Magog, Solomon Grundy and herself. Back on National City Technical High School, Kara Danvers is having an awful day. Her overloaded senses are hurting her, and her super strength makes a floor collapse accidentally. She barely manages to protect her secret identity, but her friend, rival and co-worker Benjamin Rubel appears to suspect something. In Cat Grant's apartment, Selena pays Catherine a visit to warn the Fatal Five are going to destroy everyone Supergirl knows... including Cat herself, since her media empire supports Supergirl. Downtown, Magog and the Solomon Grundy clone are preparing to act. Magog hates super-heroes because his family died while the Justice League fought Darkseid. He also reveals Emerald Empress showed him that in the future his bloodline will die at the hands of Supergirl and her "space gods". So he's determined to destroy her and her legacy now. And the first step is to break the people's trust in her. Magog grabs some kind of sphere which he calls a magical bio-enhancement and sinks it into Grundy's chest. After school Kara goes to The Blade -the local D.E.O. HQ- and visits her father, who is imprisoned as his body is being reconstructed. Kara tells her powers are overloaded after someone posing as Miss Grant shot her, and she's frightened. She wanted to talk to him because she doesn't know who else to tell. However her father will not talk back. Supergirl hears people in danger and leaves. Many floors up, Director Cameron Chase is being informed of a disturbance downtown caused by a Grundy. Chase is giving orders to deal with Grundy when Emerald Empress teleports in her office. Chase fires her gun but the Emerald Eye easily stops the bullets. Sarya demands information, declaring the world will see who Supergirl truly is. Supergirl heads to the epicenter of the crisis, although she has trouble keeping her powers under control. She flies too fast, collides with a building and crashes down into the street. Kara realizes the air feels numb like when she was shot. Though she can tell she isn't under an illusion this time. Whatever is happening, it's real. Solomon Grundy turns up, roaring and ripping the street apart. He is now taller than a building and he ism indlessly mad. Supergirl engages him but she can't battle effectively because of her uncontrollable powers. She tears houses apart just by flying nearby. She's halted by Indigo, who claims she's the Woman of Tomorrow and the real hero National City needs: someone who isn't ruled by emotion. She declares out loud Supergirl is unstable and dangerous and needs to stop and step aside. On "The Blade", Cameron Chase attempts to stop Emerald Empress to no avail. Sarya hacks the D.E.O. database and finds what she needs to bring Supergirl down. Meanwhile, Selena and Cat Grant engage in a snark war -during which Selena reveals she has been impersonating Cat- until Selena gets bored and rips the key codes to CatCo Reporting app network from her mind. Selena teleports away. On downtown, Supergirl and Indigo keep fighting Grundy -the latter endlessly chiding the former- when the CatCo app reports Cyborg Superman is Supergirl's father and he's still alive and in her custody. The people turns on Supergirl as Indigo comes across as a selfless hero battling Grundy. Supergirl flies off. She cannot stay and fight because her powers would hurt people. She tries to reach Chase through her comm, but communications to The Blade are scrambled. Anyway Kara explains the D.E.O. must send a team downtown and tells her about the suspiciously convenient appearance of Indigo as she flies her way to The Scabbard. Dr. Veritas is waiting for her. Testing reveals Supergirl's cells are supercharged, probably cause of the weapon she was shot with. Each cell is right now using its solar charge like a fission reactor, and they'll probably explode. Fortunately Shay has a plan. Ben Rubel makes it to Cat Grant's apartment to warn her their office is in lockdown. Cat explains their network was hijacked. She is also furious. She believed in Supergirl and the Girl of Steel harbored an alien murderer. Ben tries to argue that Supergirl still saved them and family makes you do crazy things, but Cat will have nothing of it. Nevertheless, she intends to go to her building to get control of her app back. Back on The Blade, Emerald Empress tells Cameron Chase she was born in Orando and abandoned like a child. She was a slave until she came upon the Emerald Eye. She took over the throne and decided to hunt down her family. Her only relative left was her father, though, and she found she couldn't hate him despite everything. However the Emerald Eye showed a vision where a battle between her and other super-being will kill her father, so she travelled to the past and created her Fatal Five to destroy Supergirl in the 21st century. Sarya admits she lied to her team about their futures, but she doesn't care. Outside, Indigo at last takes Grundy down and advertises herself as the true savior of the city. On The Scabbard, Shay Veritas performs a dangerous kind of laser surgery on Supergirl. The laser beam injects boron atoms into her ailing cells to slow their fission reactions. It's extremely painful but Supergirl does her best to endure it. Outside The Scabbard, Magog and Selena have breached the perimeter. Still Veritas has got a plan in case they were attacked. Lar-On is now recovered and engages the villainous duo. Back on The Blade, Emerald Empress has dragged Director Chase down to the chamber where Zor-El is resting. Sarya complains that no hero saved her when she was suffering, and Supergirl only noticed her when she was pillaging the galaxy in service to her Eye. Since Supergirl's legacy began with Zor-El, she intends him to be instrumental to end it. On The Scabbard, the surgery has been a success. Supergirl's powers are still overloaded but they no longer are killing her. However they're still under attack. The Blade is cut off by a green disruption field surrounding the building. Supergirl heads out. In the meantime, Cat and Ben have made it to the Ordman Building and break into the place. Supergirl sneaks in The Blade through the sewers and finds her adoptive parents, who have also slipped in the building. As Eliza and Jeremiah set out to free the agents imprisoned by the Empress, Supergirl makes her way to her enemy. Emerald Empress declares her father will die because of a battle between them. Supergirl argues it doesn't need to happen, but Empress will not listen. Instead she gloats over how easy was turning everybody against her. And now she intends to kill her, but before she'll force Kara to see her father die. The Emerald Eye shoots an energy blast at Zor-El, but Supergirl leaps in the way and shields her father. The ensuing explosion blows up the top of The Blade and throws both combatants and Zor-El -still in a regeneration pod- off the building. The trio falls on the street below, and the passerbies recognize Supergirl and Emerald Empress from their battle several weeks ago. Unfortunately they also remember Cyborg Superman. The crowd gets mad. They accuse Supergirl from lying to them and keeping a murderer alive only because he is her father. Kara tries to explain she tried to help a broken man, like she would help any of them. On the Scabbard, Lar-On is keeping Magog and Selena at Bay. Selena decides she didn't sign up for werewolves and teleports away. Inside the Ordman Building, Cat Grant and Ben Rubel have managed to get the control of CatCo's network back. Cat reiterates she's angry with Supergirl, and also with Selena, stating the only sorceress that should have access to their devices is her. Ben does a double take. Down on the streets Supergirl has guessed Emerald Empress is behind her recent troubles, even though she doesn't even know her. Sarya reiterates that their future battles will cost her father's life. As Kara and the Emerald Eye of Ekron engage in a beam war, she shouts that Sarya could have come to her. She wouldn't have give up on her. She didn't abandon her father because she would never abandon anybody. Her motto is "Compassion, Hope and Help for all", and "all" does NOT mean "those who society deems to be deserving of compassion and help". Indigo butts into the battle. Supergirl tries to slow her down with a gust of freezing breath, but Indigo and the Eye fire energy blasts at her. Though, Kara's X-Ray Vision reveals the Eye is tens of thousands of years older than anything on Earth. She deduces the Eye must be using the Empress. Even though the Eye is doing its best to incinerate her, Supergirl manages to grab it and rip it apart. Gone the power that allowed Sarya to stay in the present, she fades back to the 30th Century. Nonetheless, the crowds are still mad. Some witnesses think Supergirl murdered to the Emerald Empress. Most of them accuse her from lying to protect her murderous father. Some voices are also accusing the D.E.O. from working with Supergirl to hide a monster. Supergirl attempts to calm everyone down, but all of sudden Indigo lunges at her, intending to kill her. Kara doesn't dare fight back for fear of hurting the innocent bystanders, and Indigo pummels her until Zor-El abruptly intervenes and tears her into pieces. Kara sobs she wanted him to wake up... but now no one will trust her. The battle is over, but the fallout is severe. Supergirl has become persona non grata in National City. Director Chase is forced to resign, turned into the Department's scapegoat (yet still she is determined to investigate the Department's corruption, helped by Lar-On). Cat Grant now campaigns against Supergirl. Fortunately Chase built Supergirl's cover identity herself and Dr. Veritas has ensured her identity is safe. Mister Bones has ordered to get Magog and the remains of Indigo shipped to Mokkari. Bones is annoyed. All files on Supergirl's identity have been completely scrubbed. His hit on Saturn Girl failed. The Empress was a useless pawn. And Supergirl is still free. But he's just getting started. Meanwhile, Jeremiah and Eliza have quit the D.E.O. and have moved with her adoptive daughter. National City now hates Supergirl... but Supergirl will never stop to love them. Somewhere else, Mister Oz faces Zor-El. Oz asks Zor if he knows who he is. After grumbling because Zor-El saved his daughter and was treated like a killer for it, Oz kills him. | Issues = * (The Girl of No Tomorrow, Part One) * (The Girl of No Tomorrow, Part Two) * (The Girl of No Tomorrow, Part Three) | Items = | Vehicles = | Weapons = | Notes = * The last page of called the next storyline Emerald Eradication. | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}